Axess Rat
by Nama Saya Putri
Summary: Riza Hawkeye, seorang hacker wanita yang memakai ID Axess Rat adalah hacker yang paling dicari dunia. Tapi, seorang hacker berID Rumanoff malah mengincarnya, membuat Riza harus pindah negara. Akankah membuatnya lebih aman?


Disclaimer : Hiromu Arakawa & Masashi Kishimoto

AU. AT. CROSSOVER. DLDR

_**Cerita ini fiktif belaka. Bila ada kesamaan cerita, tokoh, kejadian, dan yang lainnya hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka.**_

SATU

_**Birmingham, West Midlands, 1993**_

"Riza..."

Panggilan itu terdengar menyayat hati di telinga orang yang mendengarnya. Riza kecil, hanya mendongak dan menatap ibunya. "Ta ta ta," jawab suara malaikatnya. Ibunya hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh Riza agar duduk di pangkuannya. Gadis kecil yang baru berumur dua tahun itu hanya merangkak mendekati ibunya, sebelum ibunya menggendongnya dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya.

Betapa wanita itu ingin selalu mendampingi anak semata wayangnya itu dan menyayanginya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Betapa ia ingin hidup selamanya bersama sang anak tercinta. Tapi tak dapat ia gapai semua itu, karena ia tahu. Ia tahu ia takkan lama lagi bernafas di hamparan bumi ini. Takkan lama lagi.

"Riza anakku," kata wanita itu sambil memeluk batita yang ada di pangkuannya sekarang. Air mata tumpah dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Dan seketika itu pula sebuah tangan mungil menghapus air mata dengan lembut. Wanita itu mendongak dan menatap wajah putrinya yang sedang tersenyum.

_Oh Tuhan! Dia malaikat!_ batin wanita itu lalu memeluk anak itu erat. Sangat erat. Dan dengan sigap ia berdiri dari duduknya, menaruh anaknya di lantai kamarnya dan berlari ke arah sebuah ruangan kecil yang terdapat di ruangan itu. Segera ia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan mencari sesuatu dari tumpukan-tumpukan buku yang berdebu di sana.

Sebuah kalung berbandul persegi panjang berwarna emas telah ditemukannya. Dengan pelan ia memasukkan gelang itu ke dalam saku bajunya lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan dan menutup pintu ruangan itu. Ia menghampiri anaknya yang hanya terbengong menatap dirinya. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu berjongkok dan menatap kedua mata hazel anaknya.

Ia memakaikan kalung itu ke leher anaknya dan kalung itu tampak cukup panjang untuk anak seumurannya. Wanita itu mengelus kepala sang anak pelan, lalu tersenyum.

"Jaga baik-baik, Riza! Kau takkan bisa apa-apa tanpa kalung ini."

Riza kecil hanya menatap ibunya dengan tanda tanya yang besar di atas kepalanya. Dan tak lama kemudian, ibunya ditemukan meninggal tak sadarkan diri di kasur tidurnya. Sedangkan Riza dibawa oleh saudara ibu Riza untuk diurus bersamanya di Paris.

#

_**Paris, Prancis, 2010**_

Lalu lintas kota Paris tidak terlalu ramai ketika memasuki tengah malam, walaupun masih ada saja yang keluar-entah sekedar menghirup udara malam yang dingin atau mencari hiburan dengan memasuki klab-klab malam tersohor di sana.

Jalan Vaugirard yang panjang dan di sepanjang jalan terdapat rumah-rumah, terlihat agak lengang dari biasanya. Dan salah satu jendela rumah bergaya klasik masih diterangi oleh sebuah lampu utama, di mana semua jendela yang ada di rumah itu telah dimatikan.

Gadis berkisar umur sembilan belas atau dua puluh tahun itu duduk memandang laptop di depannya yang menyala dengan terang. Tangannya menari di atas keyboard netbooknya sambil sesekali meneguk soda kaleng yang ia simpan tepat di samping netbooknya. Matanya sama sekali tak berpaling, membuatnya terkadang harus mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya akibat lelah.

Gambar kotak-kotak kecil berserakan di layar netbooknya secara acak. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah kalimat di dalam boks tertera di layar netbooknya itu.

**Processing Worm is Success**

**Do you want to continued?**

**Y/N**

"Tidak, terima kasih," gumamnya sendiri dan langsung mengarahkan kursor ke tombol 'N'. Seketika layar netbooknya menampilkan gambar putih yang lain. Dan sebuah kolom terpampang di layar netbooknya. Ia menyeringai lalu menekan tombol _down_ di keyboardnya.

Data-data Badan Intelijen Amerika telah ada di tangannya.

Kemudian dengan sigap, ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari laci mejanya lalu menekan tombol 2 agak lama dan terhubunglah telepon itu. Sebuah suara mengangkatnya dari seberang.

"Sudah kau dapat?" tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Sudah," kata gadis itu sambil meneguk sodanya lagi lalu menaruhnya kembali di atas meja. "Aku akan mengirimkanmu lewat _e-mail_ku. Hanya e-mail buatan yang aku hanya pakai sekali. Dan tolong besok uangnya, Madara Uchiha."

"Ya, tentu saja. Akan kutunggu kirimanmu. Rekeningmu masih yang kau kirim kemarin, bukan?"

"Tidak lagi. Bersama data yang kukirim, kukirim kau juga nomor rekeningku."

"Oke."

Dan PIP! Sambungan pun terputus. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu kembali menekuni netbooknya dengan serius.

Setelah semuanya beres, ia menekan tombol ENTER di netbooknya dan seketika itu pula netbooknya mati. Ia menutup netbooknya itu lalu menghampiri tempat tidur empuknya. Ia duduk di atasnya lalu memegang kalung emas yang bertengger di lehernya.

"Tenang saja, Bu. Aku merindukan Ibu."

Ia pun mematikan lampu utamanya lalu tertidur.

#

**Washington D.C., Amerika**

Edward Elric, kepala pimpinan Badan Intelijen Amerika bagian Komputer, tengah meraung kencang. Lima puluh komputer milik negara telah habis dihancurkan oleh _hacker_. Hacker jenius itu telah memporak-porandakan data negara, pikirnya. Ia lalu menyuruh beberapa orang di situ agar bisa mengembalikan komputer itu sesegera mungkin.

"Hei, Winry! Bisa cepat sedikit tidak? Data negara akan hilang cuma gara-gara _hacker_ itu!" teriak Ed pada anggota kerja yang satu-satunya wanita di sana. Winry terus berkutat ke komputer utama ruangan itu dengan peluh yang makin deras mengucur di pelipisnya. Dan komputer itu selalu menampilkan boks berisi kalimat : **SEARCH DATA NOT FOUND. TRY AGAIN.**

_Oh, shit! Hacker ini membunuh jam tidurku!_, pekiknya dalam hati. Dan hasilnya masih tetap sama. Segala cara telah dilakukan oleh anggota kerja wanita itu tapi tak ada yang berhasil.

"Edward, ini terlalu gila! Data kita telah hilang," kata Winry dengan wajah kelelahannya.

"Siapa yang menghilangkannya?"

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa aku tahu siapa."

"Siapa, Winry?" tanya Edward dengan nada yang teramat marah.

"Kurasa yang pernah mencoba meng -_hack_ kita bulan lalu. Axess Rat ID-nya."

Edward memegang kepalanya lalu menggerutu. "Kalau begitu, telepon Olivier Armstrong! Sekarang!"

**CONTINUED**


End file.
